christmas speshial stargate sg1
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: jack has something to ask sam. will he go through with it?


**Star Gate SG1 Christmas Special**

Jack watched quietly as his house glowed in red and green. He was expecting the team to be there soon for the Christmas dinner he had planed, and he hadn't even started to dinner yet.

Memories flooded his head of past Christmases. Once he had spent alone, or some he had spend with his old family. Charlie running down the stairs to start opening presents at 6 in the morning after waking him and Sarah up by jumping on them. Sarah cooking her splendid Christmas turkey dinner. And all of them sitting in the living room opening presents. Smiling at each one no matter what.

Now Jack stood in his empty house, looking back at lost memories. Wishing that they were both still there with him. That Charlie was still alive and running around the house. And that Sarah was the one cooking for the team instead of him.

A nock came on the door and he snapped back to reality. "come in!" The door creaked open and all of a sudden Daniel was standing in front of him with three presents in his arms "put them under the tree. We'll open presents after dinner. Once I start it"

"You ok with this party Jack?" Jack raised an eye brow in confusion. Not wanting to show that h knew what his friend was talking about. "I mean. You have always spent Christmas alone"

"It's time I stop that Danny. I want to start a new family, have the right life. I need to get the life I have right now together before I can do that"

"Have you asked the president for permission yet?" Jack shook his head "If you want to ask her out you need permission Jack. Or you could go to jail"

"I know Daniel. But the president has his own family to take care of today. He doesn't need me pestering him" A spark showed in Jacks eyes "Besides, I don't know if I'm willing to risk our friendship for a relationship that may not last"

"She likes you a lot Jack. Give her a chance"

"I don't know Danny. I just…I don't know if we'd b able to last when we're working together everyday"

"Give it a try before you make a decision. You two look really good together. Trust me" the door bell went again "That's her and Teal'c"

"Come in!" This time his voice was drained of all cheer. Now he just wanted the day to end. He wanted everyone to go home so he could simply lie in his bed quietly and sleep.

"Marry Christmas!" Sam called to the other two boys as her and Teal'c came down the stairs to the colonel's living room "Why the long face Sir?"

"We're off Base and on planet Carter. Hell we're in my house. Call me Jack" he pleaded, looking at her with his soft, puppy dog brown eyes.

"Fine, but my names Sam. Not carter" everyone started to laugh and for once Jack felt comfortable on Christmas day

"Come on. I'll help you with dinner" Daniel offered "god knows we can't let Sam into the kitchen if you like this house"

"Hey!"

"I only tell the truth" Jack smiled gently at his two friends as they stared each other down.

"Teal'c, why don't you help Daniel cook?" The giant Jaffa raised an eye brow at Jack, causing him to laugh "I can't cook much either"

"But your meal last week was …" Teal'c stopped when Sam looked at him. Figuring out why O'Neill wanted to stay he nodded his head as always and followed Daniel into the kitchen.

"So, Sam" Jack stopped. What was he suppose to say? How was he supposed to ask her out if the president would let him? "Are you anything tomorrow?"

"Yah, Sitting at home alone" She smiled softly. Only one thing was running though Jacks mind at the time, but he could never say it out loud.

"Would you mind any company? I mean, if we're both going to be alone we might as well be alone, together"

"That made absolutely no sense, but…ok" He smiled softly as Sam touched his hand before pulling back "Sorry si…Jack"

"It's ok" he laughed, taking hold of her hand "if I can get permission from the president…would you…" he stopped. Lost for all words as this beautiful figure stood in front of him

"Jack?" Her smile was like angels, and soon he could hear Christmas carols playing.

"Would you go out with me?" He spit the words out quickly, afraid that she would say no and wanting to get the heart braking over with

"I'd love to"

"I mean I can understand… yes?" he smiled "you…you said yes? To me?"

"Yes I did" His heart pounded inside of his chest. She had said yes. To someone who as 11 years older then her and 12 times dumber "I'd love to go out with you"

"This…is the best Christmas ever" taking hold of her hand he smiled gently "I've waited for this day for so long"

"So have I" she replied with an even bigger smile "no if Daniel an teal'c would stop spying we could continue"

"Ahhhh, what ever. If they want to see us make out let them" he smiled before kissing Sam gently. The next thing they heard was the kitchen door slamming shot and Daniel and Teal'c leaving them alone. They bust out laughing

"Come on. We should set the table. We're opening presents later" he smiled "I got you something special"

"Really?"

"Yah" he could see the wonder in her eyes as she looked at him softly "you'll find out later. For now, we set the table" Both of them laughed as they headed into the dinning room and started to set the table in green and red cloths and golden silver wear with wolves on the plates.

This was really the best Christmas Jonathan O'Neill had. And ever would have.

By: Taryn Couser


End file.
